To isolate and purify specific hormone receptors in particular receptor tissues; to map the function of the receptor against activation of adenylate cyclase; to decipher the putative link between generation of cylic 3',5'-AMP and solute transport in particular cell systems. There are a number of disease states which probably represent abnormalities of hormone receptors or the coupling between receptor, generation of cyclic AMP and physiological response to the hormone. This project represents the possible development of a model system wherein the connection between receptor binding of hormone, generation of cyclic AMP and transport can be investigated. Diseases such as nephrogenic diabetes insipidus or pseudohypoparathyroidism can better be explained once the inter-connecting links between these cellular events are understood. Continuing studies are directed towards isolation of the receptors for particular hormones in receptor cells; solubilization and purification of the receptor; analysis of the inter-connecting substance between binding and adenylate cyclase activation; identification of the system activated by cyclic AMP in stimulating transport of solute.